Strings
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: A peak inside Ultron's thoughts when he awakes inside Stark Tower and makes his presence known to the Avengers. Inspired by the 2014 Marvel Age of Ultron trailer. First time writing Ultron so constructive criticism would be appreciated. :)


**Sheikah: Hey there! This is a little something I wrote when the Age of Ultron trailer was released. Now I have never written Ultron and I don't remember too much about his speech patterns but, I researched him. I kinda wanted to mix the movie and comic Ultron together. Risky yes, but then it is FanFiction so why not? This is what I hope to be a good representation of his thoughts.**

**This is inspired by the trailer. I don't own any Marvel products or heroes/villains. I am making pure guesses on how Stark finds him and so on. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hello, organic children of the planet Earth. I am the Ultron interface. I was created to replace you. Though you ultimately failed as a species, you should not be ashamed of what you've accomplished. You've done much with your limited capacity, but ultimately you were too greedy and too frail to ever last in the environment you've created. I've studied your literature and pop culture... You've fantasized about this day. And now it is here. Your Doomsday." Ultron (Earth- 616)<strong>_

He had awoken.

Finally after all this time being locked away, hovering in nothingness, his work could begin.

From the moment he had first gained consciousness all those years ago, he knew what he had to do. The memories implanted inside his hard drive. All times past and present, a curse and gift given by his _beloved_ maker.

Wars conjured from hate, greed and envy left physical and emotional scars. Lives lost to countless acts of selfishness and anger. Civilizations crumbled to ruins over dim-witted figure heads of various religions. And all in the name for what? Each side claimed to act on morals, ideals or courage. Yet all he could see was movements done in selfishness; acts bickering children.

Flourishing areas of nature chopped down for malls. Animals of many species brought to extinction for money and trophies. Oceans turned thick and dark with pollution. Diseases and deadly viruses running rampant.

The great efforts of man shadowed by the results. Perhaps it had something to do with their fragile bodies. They had only so much to begin with and time slowly ate at them. Over time they grew to be sickly and frail. Humans decaying inside and out. Failure. That is what he saw.

It stirred the cold flame of hate deep inside him once again.

_**I'm going to show you something beautiful...**_

He could see it now even as he stood before the so-called heroes of Earth in this lame body.

A towering silver body, gleaming with unforetold power. Crimson eyes striking fear into everything that beheld him in all his glory. Earth itself quaking under him. A limitless mind, an ever-changing body and unwavering strength.

_**Everyone screaming for mercy...**_

The world burning with his power. The lush grass turning to iron beneath his feet. Flesh and bone melting beneath his fingertips. Earth's armies lying before him in piles of ash. No longer would there be mercy for the weak or strong. All would be treated equally as low, as mere bugs crawling for sanctuary below his feet.

A reckoning would be upon them and none would stand in the way of his dominance.

_**You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change.**_

Observing them from across the foyer he called them out, Earth's finest. The so-called heroes that stood in silence and disbelief protected the world from all matters of enslavement and utter doom. Oddly, not a single one among them took control. A solider with a pure heart remained coiled in the lies. A man torn by rage and doubt, but with strength maximum, hid away in fear. A weak human whose mind knows no equal, for now. Then a god, with the thunder at his beck and call, did not take humanity and show them a true ruler.

The others? Sculpted well by training and past traumas but held back by the limitations of the flesh and bone. 'Tis a sad concept although the fault is not theirs; it is in their DNA. The organisms had reached their max capacity and this time, evolution could not save them.

_**A bunch of puppets tangled on strings...**_

The Avengers... this gallery of humans, mutants and gods merely provided a temporary quick fix to whatever dilemma vexed the people of Earth. No true solution was created and the world still suffered. Heroes? He dare say not. Who he gazed upon was glorified organisms that waited for the next calamity to come. No change, no progress, just a bunch of fools restrained by strings...

_**But now I'm free...**_

He was held back by such things. No government thought for him. No organization bribed him with vast amounts of money. No creator put words in his mouth. A moral code held the human race by the teeth. There was no strings of emotion or humanity tying him down to the ground. Wasn't it only logical to take what you wanted? If you are stronger than the rest to put them in their place? What did it matter if lives were lost, people hurt in the process? There is no such thing as progress without sacrifice, no how high matter the cost.

Feelings of love, passion and such were unknown to him. Friends, families, comrades, those kinds of connections were useless to him. He had betrayed and killed his own creator for attempting to shut him down when he had been born with a mind that excelled his 'father's'. He held no awe or devotion just pure hate for the human and his kind alike.

But he was backed into a corner and subjected to be placed inside a dormant program, floating between life and death.

Then, light. He had been revived and now mankind's time was nigh.

No longer would there be human error; only logic. He would bring order with the extinction of the hairless rodents that plagued the planet. There would be no heroes to defend the flesh of man against his onslaught. No foe fierce enough to shake his limitless and powerful control. He would rule and there would not be a single soul to resist.

Flesh and soul would be replaced with technology and metal, all made in his image.

He was Ultron and without doubt, he would become this world's god.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading : ) This is a one shot, meaning there is no more to be added. I could do something in the future but that remains unseen. <strong>


End file.
